The Life of Harry and Ginny Potter
by fred aholic
Summary: A vision has been seen that Harry Potter and a certain redhead needed to be marry and will together, defeat Lord Vodemort. The only problem is, what if Harry and Ginny couldn't stand each other?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Weasley sat in his kitchen as Molly put their oldest children to bed. It was quite late but he had gotten a letter from Albus Dumbledore. It was urgent and was something about the Order and You-Know-Who. The letter was not very detailed yet he didn't expect it to be.

A erupt crack from outside told him that he had arrived before there was a knock at the door. "Good evening, Arthur" the white haired man greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Albus" he returned.

"I expect you are wondering what this is all about?" he asked. To which, Arthur nodded. "Very well, we shall not dawdle any longer" he nodded before sitting down. "I have just received more news about Lord Voldemort" he explained which caused Arthur to shudder. "It is merely a name, my old friend" he said with slight amusement.

"Sorry, that man has done more then enough for that name to be feared"

"Agreed but why I am here is to tell you about a vision I was told about. It seems that both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort will both come back" he said.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Arthur asked the old Headmaster.

"Yes Arthur. The Prophecy was quite clear" Albus nodded. Unlike Arthur, he was not shocked with this message.

"Explain it more" he said.

"They both will return and will fight but one thing Voldemort can not stand and has never understood his whole live is love. One day, when Harry Potter returns, it is crucial that he marries your daughter when the time is right. Together, they will be powerful enough to defeat him once and for all" he explained like it was as simple as learning to make a cup of coffee.

"Why Ginevra?" he asked, still confused by all of this.

"It has been told that Harry will not be strong enough to face him alone but together, he and young Ginevra will be able to do what no one has ever been able to do before" he said.

"So, you are asking two children to give up their lives and have everything chosen for them and you want me to help?" he asked, thinking he was crazier by the minute.

"Don't think of it like that Arthur, they will still have the lives that normal children will lead" he corrected. "Can I count on you to help me?" he asked.

Sighing, Arthur nodded. "If you are sure" he said.

The old man smiled as they both stood up from the table and shook hands.

"Thank you, I will keep in touch" he said before apparating out of the house, leaving Arthur in his kitchen with his thoughts. He pondered over whether the older man was right yet he had no reason to think otherwise. After all, he was right about him having a girl after so many boys, he was right about baby Harry being the one to vanish you know who, so maybe he was right about this too.

He walked up to his baby girl's bedroom and over to her crib, silently watching her sleep. When Dumbledore had told him he had news, he didn't expect that it was this. How could he expect him to use his only daughter and youngest child like she was merely a chess piece in his plans?

She was a person and had as many rights as anyone else when it came to living her life. Then again, he knew he could trust him. Something that was proven on many occasions.

"Dada" he heard which brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled at his daughter who was now awake. She was grinning up at him from her blankets, raising her hands up to him.

"Hello, my sweetheart" he greeted as he picked her up and cradled her. She let out a soft, happy squeal as she touched his cheek. "Daddy loves you" he said soothingly, holding her protectively to his chest.

The moonlight shone through the open window, showing her perfect little face, smiling up at him. She already had the Weasley hair and a dusting of Weasley freckles across her small nose.

"Arthur?" he heard his wife say from the doorway. "What did Dumbledore want?" she asked while she made her way over to him.

"He told me something that needed to happen" he answered her.

"What?"

"He said that, one day, Harry Potter will meet You-Know-Who again but he will fail unless..." he trailed off. He couldn't find it in his heart to tell her.

"Unless what?"

"Unless, he was not alone. Unless, he was with Ginevra" he sighed, not taking his eyes away from his little girl. Molly frowned when she heard him.

"What does that mean?" she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but knew that she needed to know.

"It means that, when it is time, Ginevra and Harry must be married and together, finally defeat him" he said, inwardly wincing when he saw the pained look on her face.

"She isn't a toy Arthur, he cant choose who she loves" she said, outraged.

"I know but he has decided this and he hasn't been wrong before" he said before taking in a deep breath. "He wants me to help make sure this happens" he added, shakily.

"Oh, Arthur" Molly sighed as she hugged him.

"We have no choice" he said. "One day, she will be Ginevra Potter. The best we can do for now, is try our best to make that happen" he said, smiling softly when he saw his baby yawn. He leaned over the crib and tucked her in. "Sleep tight Ginevra, we love you" he said and kissed her head before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

(A/N A friend of mine has asked if I was going to do any more Harry/Ginny stories so here it is :)

This is a short Prologue to explain what is happening. I may have Harry and Ginny meet in school but I may have Harry living with Dumbledore so Harry and Ginny can grow up together but I am not sure yet. This is my first Harry/Ginny love/hate each other story in a long while so I am hoping that it will turn out well.

Tess the 'Fred Aholic')


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy!" six year old Ginny complained when she saw the sundress on her bed.

"Yes Ginny?" her mother asked as she walked into the room.

"Why do I have to wear a dress when we are only going to visit Dumbledore?" she asked, glaring at the dress like it was something evil. Although, to her, it was.

"Because you are going to meet Harry today" Fred grinned as he poked his head into the room while George made kissing noises.

"Fred! George!" Molly scolded before closing the bedroom door.

The young girl narrowed her eyes. She was told about THE Harry Potter and was also told about the fact she had no choice but to marry him one day, which was one of the reasons she hated him so much. She wasn't supose to know about it but once the boys overheard it, it didn't take long for her to be told. Being told when to take a bath and when not to do things if they were dangrous was bad enough, but being told that she had to marry an icky, smelly, cootie covered boy was awful.

"I am NOT meeting him" she glared. The very thought of it made her angry and want to throw a tantrum.

"Ginevra, Albus is waiting for us" her mother said, shaking her head before she picked up the sundress.

"Is it just Dumbledore or will smelly Harry be there?" she asked as she scrunched her nose.

"We are just going to meet Dumbledore" she said. It wasn't all a lie, they were going to meet Dumbledore. She just didn't mention the fact they were meeting Dumbledore so she could have a chance to meet Harry for the first time.

"Okay, mummy" she said and went to get some clothes from her drawers.

"Ginevra..."

"Fine" she grumbled and took the stupid dress from her before she started getting ready.

...

Harry ran around his back garden with the fake wand he had gotten for his birthday. He pretended to shoot spells at bad Wizards until he saw his Uncle walk up to him.

"Harry, we will be having some company soon" he said.

"Okay, Uncle Albie" he nodded before continuing his game.

"I need you to get washed up before they get here."

That made him stop. His Uncle never asked him to wash up before someone visited unless it was someone important like a Hogwarts Professor. "Who's coming?" he asked.

"Mrs. Weasley and her daughter. I do believe you have heard of them" he said before going back inside.

Harry frowned. He had heard of them before but more importantly, he had heard of the Weasley girl before. He found it hard to accept the fact his Uncle expected him to marry some yucky girl but one who was named, Ginevra. Even her name sounded stuck up.

Sighing, he walked inside and did as he was told. As much as he hated this, he didn't want to disobay his Uncle Albie. He had done a lot for him over the years. He frowned deeply when he saw the neat, ironed clothes that were hanging on the handle of his door.

"Let's get this over with" he muttered.

...

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly called as she walked down the stairs. Her daughter had previously made a run for it after seeing the ribbons that she had to put in her hair. She had looked everywhere but hadn't had any luck finding her.

"Something wrong, Molly?" Arthur asked, looking up from his latest muggle contraption.

"Yes, your daughter is hiding because she is going to visit Harry today" she said, a little more then annoyed.

"I'll find her" he said and stood up before he searched the house. When he did find her, she was hiding under the kichen table which really wasn't a good idea for a hiding place. Maybe it was for a six year old, but no to an adult who could clearly see her. "Ginny?"

"I'm not meeting him" she practically growled.

"Why not? you use to like the stories about Harry Potter"

"That was before I found out, your making me marry him" she said before sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"You might like him"

"How can I? he is a gross boy who is going to be cootie ridden" she said which made Arthur chuckle.

"Alright. If you just go and meet him, then I promise to get rid of any cooties that you catch off him" he offered, playing along.

She thought about it for a moment before crawling out of her hiding place. "You promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart" he smiled when she hugged him. Picking her up, he led her back over to her mother who put the ribbons in her hair.

...

Harry stood infront of his bedroom mirror as he looked over himself. The clothes he wore looked atrosious. It took all the will power he had not to just lock his bedroom door and burn the sickening fabric. Knowing it would be no use either way, he walked down to the sitting room where his Uncle was.

"You look like a true gentlemen, Harry" he smiled, proud upon seeing him.

"Thanks Uncle" he smiled but whined when Albus tried to smooth down his hair.

"It's not going to work, I tried" he said.

Albus nodded before leading him into the room where he was going to meet his future wife. "Remember, you must make Ms Weasley feel welcome" he said before the fireplace shone green and two figures stepped out of the flame.

He looked at the little girl and rose his brow. Apart from the dress, she didn't look as bad as he had previously thought. If he didn't know better, he would have said, she looked cute.

"Molly, so good to see you again" Albus greeted.

"Hello Albus" Molly nodded before looking to her daughter.

Ginny sighed before she walked towards Harry. "Hi Harry" she smiled.

"Hello, Ginevra" he greeted.

He didn't look as powerful as the stories told but he didn't look like an idiot either, maybe she could like him. At least, that was what she thought until he opened his mouth again.

"Nice dress" he snorted. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help it. The thing looked gastly. He realized he had offended her when she narrowed her eyes. He was about to appologize until he heard what she had to say.

"Say's the boy who looks like he is entering the competion for dorkiest outfit" she huffed.

He crossed his arms in annoyance. It wasn't his fault he was wearing this thing and it was very rude of her to call him a dork. How dare she say that.

"Well, the dorkiest name competion was already won, Ginevra" he commented dryly.

"Ginny!" "Harry!" both adults scolded.

"Perhaps you should show Ms Weasley up to your room while I talk to Molly" Albus suggested.

Harry wanted to say no but he knew that it wasn't really a suggestion, it was an order. "Follow me" he grumbled before walking out of the room and upstairs, towards his bedroom. Ginny was obivously less then thrilled as she followed. However, he didn't really care after she insulted him. Sure, he may have insulted her first but it wasn't on purpose and he was going to appologize.

He walked into his bedroom and over to his desk, not paying her any attention.

"You sure like all this, Defence Against the Dark Arts stuff" she said as she looked at all the posters and books in his room.

"My Uncle's idea mostly" he shrugged.

She looked over at him for a moment and rolled her eyes when she realized that he was ignoring her. She walked to him and looked at what he was doing. "Quidditch?" she questioned when she saw the magazine he was reading but he just nodded. She rolled her eyes again.

"It's not like I actually want to be here" she glared.

"Then leave"

Her glare hardened before she pushed him off his chair, laughing when he hit the floor. It served him right for being such a snob.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"For ignoring me" she said simply.

"I dont know how your family act but you cant just start pushing people" he said, looking down at her which annoyed her all the more.

"Snob!" she shouted before storming back downstairs and to her Mummy.

"Ginevra?"

"Mummy, I hate him! he is a snob and an idiot!" she said.

"She pushed me!" Harry complained who came down shortly after her.

"Because you were ignoring me" she shot back.

"Because you insulted me!"

"You insulted me first!"

"I was going to appologize"

"Sure you were"

"I was!"

"Perhaps we should come back another time Albus" Molly said and took Ginny's hand as the young girl stuck her tongue out and made faces at Harry, something that the young boy was doing right back at her.

Albus nodded in agreement while he watched them. "I will get in touch" he said while he thought of how he was going to get these two together. "Say goodbye, Harry" he said to him and he quickly stopped his behavior.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley, goodbye Ginevra" he said.

"Goodbye Dumbledore, goodbye... smelly!" she quickly said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry's eyes widened before he glared. "Goodbye, ugly!" he shot back.

"Stupid!"

"Imature!"

"Snob!"

"Icky!"

Molly quickly took Ginny home before anymore could be said. The moment they were home, she stormed up to her room and ripped the ribbons out of her hair in anger.

Stupid Harry and his stupid stupidness.

(A/N I had fun writing that chapter and hope you enjoy reading it ^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

(Ginny's P.O.V)

Ginny grumbled as her Daddy took her hand and led her outside. It had been a week since she had met Harry Potter but she was still complaining about him. She had sulked in her room all day after meeting Harry. He was such a jerk. He was more then a jerk, he was a goober head. However, the worst part of it all was that her Daddy was taking her to the park with him. Sure, she had a tantrum, held her breath and did everything else she could think of yet nothing got her out of having to see him again.

"I know you had some trouble with him Ginny, but you need to get along" her Daddy told her as they walked to the muggle park. She wasn't listening really, she only had hate on her mind. Perhaps, they had it wrong and she wasn't the one who had to marry Potter. At least, that was what she hoped as she was taken through the gate.

"Hello Ginevra" she heard. It wasn't her Daddy this time so she looked up, narrowing her eyes when she saw the goober head.

"Hi Harry" she said politely while she reluctantly smiled. She saw him smile back but it didn't take a genious to see that it was a forced smile.

"Arthur" a women smiled. Ginny recognised her from one of the meetings her parents went to. She was a Professor at the school her oldest brothers attended. She couldn't remember her name so she just smiled in greeting. Something that the women returned.

She walked over to the swings as her Daddy talked to the women. She saw Harry follow her so he must have been as interested as she was about the conversation.

"I wanted to say sorry about how I acted, Ginevra" he said. She was a little suprised. Okay, very suprised but she didn't let it show. The idiot could say sorry, who knew.

"Ginny" she corrected as she sat on one of the swings.

"Huh?"

"My name is Ginny, not Ginevra" she explained, begining to swing the best she could. She looked at him and saw his confused expression.

"My uncle said it was Ginevra" he said. He obviously wasn't smart. It wasn't hard to realize that Ginny would be short for Ginevra.

"I prefer Ginny, it's short for Ginevra" she said and rolled her eyes when he finally understood.

"I want to call you Ginevra" he said after a few minutes.

"Why?"

"That's your actual name" he said.

"I **prefer** Ginny" she said in annoyance.

"Ginevra it is then" he grinned. Why that no good...

"fine" she huffed. She focused back on her swinging as he sat on the swing next to her. It took everything she had not to just kick him off it.

"Any idea what they are talking about?" he asked while he looked over at he adults.

"Don't know. Don't care" she said simply.

"They might be talking about us though" he said. Okay, the boy she was expected to marry one day is paranoid. Yay...

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Your Dad keeps looking over at us" he said which made her look up. She hadn't noticed that but he wasn't wrong. She saw her Daddy quickly look away and continue the conversation.

"He might just be checking to make sure you don't cause any trouble" she said, not wanting to say he was right.

"Me? your the one who attacked me!" he said.

"I only pushed you" she said as she rolled her eyes. If he thought that was attacking then he wouldn't survive a day in her house.

"Ever heard of just talking things out?"

"You sound like such a snob" she commented as she looked at what her Daddy was doing.

"I'm not a snob" he said and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you are, your a big, stupid snob" she said which she thought was true. She balled her small fists when she saw him glaring at her. She saw her Daddy walk over the moment it looked like there was going to be a fight.

"Ginny, want to come feed the ducks?" he asked which made her grin. She loved feeding the ducks. They were cute.

Nodding, she jumped down from the swing and took his hand.

"Harry, do you want to come?" the women asked. Ginny sighed when he nodded and came with them. She walked to the pond and looked at the pieces of bread her Daddy put on the bench. She didn't want to give the ducks any old piece. She wanted to give them the best piece. She smiled when she saw the softest looking one and reached for it. However, Harry took it a second before she did.

"That was the piece I was getting!" she complained and glared when she saw his smug expresion.

"You were too slow" he said. He so did that on purpose!

"So? you only took it because I wanted it" she said and snatched it off him.

"No I didn't" he said and snatched it back.

"Ginny, there are plenty of other pieces to choose" she heard her Daddy say before she reluctanly chose one of the others. She walked to the edge of the water and smiled when the ducks swam over to them. She ripped some of the bread and threw it in, giggling slightly when they ate it. She frowned though when she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked down and saw a small piece of bread on the floor. Glaring, she looked over to Harry who was feeding the ducks before she threw a piece of her bread at him.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"For throwing some at me" she said like it was obvious.

"I didn't"

"Lier"

She saw him roll his eyes before he went back to feeding the ducks. She scowled and shoved him but her eyes widened when he fell forward and into the pond.

"Aunty Minnie!" he shouted in a panic as he waved his arms around which made her laugh. The pond was only three feet deep, he was so over dramatic.

"Ginny, appologise" she heard which made her stop.

"It was his fault" she said but sighed when she saw the look he gave her. "Sorry Harry" she said reluctantly.

"I'll need to take him home" the women said after she helped him out. Ginny didn't know how but she got roped into going with them. She held her Daddy's hand and saw that she was back at Harry's house. She watched as he was taken upstairs before she looked around. Fred and George had always talked about what they would do if they were lucky enough to find the house of a Professor and here she was in the house of the Headmaster. Maybe she should tell them where it was. That would certainly give Harry enough reasons to be dramatic.

She walked into one of the rooms and realized that it was Dumbledore's study. She looked at the desk and scowled when she saw that there was a piece of parchment on it that mentioned her and Harry's name together. She didn't understand why the adults wanted them to get along so much but she didn't like it. Sighing, she turned to leave but blinked when she saw Harry right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, just sounded curious. Maybe interested if she pushed it.

"Looking around" she said honestly. She didn't have to mention the fact she was snooping.

He nodded before he walked to the desk. "You realize what they are trying to do, don't you?" he asked.

"Make us be friends?"

"More then that" he said and rolled his eyes while he took down the parchment that she noticed before. "I heard my Uncle talking about it, some plan that we have to do when we are married" he said. The word made her inwardly cringe. "Personely, I don't see why I have to marry someone like you" he said with distaste.

"I was thinking the same thing" she glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ginny?" she heard her daddy calling.

"Finally, I get to go home" she grinned. "Bye, goober head" she said.

"Bye, puke breath" he glared.

"Fish face!"

"Big eyes!"

Ginny just glared as she was taken out of the room. She did not have big eyes!

There was no way she was ever going to marry smelly potter. She would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Harry's P.O.V)

Harry coughed as he walked out of the fireplace of the Weasley home. His Uncle had told him that he and the Weasley's arranged for him to spend some time with them so his Uncle could leave for Hogwarts early. However, he knew the real reason was so he could spend a little time with Ginny. He had known the Weasley girl since he was very little and as he grew up, so did his hatred for her. She knew it too and he was sure the feelings were mutual. The only people who didn't realize this was her parents and his Uncle. Either that, or they were just choosing not to see it. One of the reasons he was happy that he would go to Hogwarts in a few years was that, he wouldn't have to spend so much time with the girl. For as long as he could remember, everyone always tried pairing them together but it never worked.

He dusted down his clothes before making his way through the house. "Hello?" he called but scowled when he heard the voice that replied.

"Everyone is out Potter" Ginny said as she walked out of her bedroom. The one place in the house that he had never seen. It hardly seemed fair when she would be taken into his bedroom all the time when she visited him.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Find out for yourself" she said before walking downstairs. She was being as charming as ever then.

"How am I supose to do that?" he asked but she only replied with a shrug. He rolled his eyes and followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outside. My Dad made a tree house a few weeks ago" she said. He rose a brow, this was the first time he had seen her so excited. Then again, he didn't think he had ever seen her so excited. Curious, he followed her outside and saw her climbing a ladder up to the treehouse. However, when he went to climb up, she took away the roped ladder.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Girls only Potter" she said smugly and pointed to the sign that clearly proved that it was girls only. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her stick her tongue out at him before she was fully covered by the wooden walls. There was no way he was going to just stay out here.

He climbed up the tree and grabbed a hold of the wooden floor.

"I said, girls only" he heard her say but he climbed up anyway and stood in the doorway. He smirked and crossed his arms, satisfied that he managed to get in. However, he didn't expect to be tackled to the floor. They wrestled, both trying to pin the other to the ground as they glared at each other.

"Ginny! we are home" they both heard Molly call but neither one was prepared to give up. It was unthinkable to both of them to let the other win anything.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly when he had her pinned but was seeing stars when her knee came up and connected with his crotch. She turned them over and it looked like she was about to say something before her eyes went wide. He frowned in confusion before he saw what had her scared.

"Go!" he shouted. Neither of them had time to jump out before the floor below them came crashing to the ground.

"Ginny! Harry!" Molly and Arthur shouted in shock when they saw the tree house crumble and crash to the ground in a heap of planks.

Harry winced as he sat up and held his arm. It hurt so much.

"This is your fault Potter!" he heard Ginny shouted before her fist hit his nose.

"Ginny!" he winced and looked at her. It was obvious she had hurt her ankle.

He growled in anger and tried to push her but Arthur was holding him back. Molly was doing the same thing with Ginny.

"You ruined my treehouse! you goober!" she glared and tried hitting him again.

"It's your fault! you could have just let me go up in stead of acting you imature!"

"It was your fault!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Ginny! Harry! enough!" Molly's voice boomed over the bickering children. Molly and Arthur took them inside before mumbling some charms to heal Harry's broken arm and Ginny's sprained ankle.

He sighed in relief when his arm stopped hurting but he didn't stop glaring at the girl opposite him. Why did she have to be such an imature brat. Hopefully the adults would finally see that they would never like each other, no matter marry.

His eyes widened when he saw his Uncle Albie walk into the room.

"What happened?" he asked. He wanted to tell him how Ginny was cruel to him but didn't get a chance. "I would like a word with you Arthur" he said before they both left.

"What were you two thinking?" Molly asked them sternly.

"I only wanted to go into the treehouse" he grumbled. He didn't see why he should get in trouble, just because he wanted to go up here. He saw Molly sigh before she went to get them some ice.

...

(Normal P.O.V)

"Things aren't going to plan" Albus said once he and Arthur were away from the children.

"How can we get them together when they cant even be in the same room without fighting?" the other man asked.

"Indeed it is a problem but they are still very young" Albus said while he thought about the problem. Arthur couldn't agree more that this was a problem. They were only seven and eight so maybe there was still a chance. "I must go now, plenty to do before the students arrive" he said before he left.

Arthur walked back into the kitchen and saw that both Harry and Ginny were bickering like usual. However, they stopped when Ron came into the kitchen. At least, Harry did. ginny was still glaring at him.

Harry went outside with Ron as they talked about Quidditch, leaving Ginny sitting at the kitchen table.

"Does he have to spend so much time here?" she asked her Dad.

"You know, you have to spend time together" he sighed.

"But he is so conseeded and so horrid" she said. When ever she saw him, she wanted nothing more then to run. Not that Harry felt any different about it.

(The next day)

"Harry, come down from there this instant" Minera called when she saw Harry sitting carelessly on one of the high branches in a tree.

"Not until she is gone" he said. He had been told that Ginny was coming over for lunch so naturely, he had climbed his favourite tree in his backgarden and refused to come down until she was gone.

At the front of the house, Arthur was having just as much trouble with Ginny. "You cant stay in the car all day" he said while he tried to get her out of the muggle car.

"Watch me" she huffed and held onto the seat for dear life as her Dad tried to get her out. She screamed when he finally got her out and had to drag her up to the door before he knocked.

Minerva looked towards the house when she heard the knock. She still hadn't been able to get Harry down but she answered the door.

"Come in" she said and motioned for them to do so. "Harry is playing outside" she said.

They walked through and saw him in the tree. "I'm not coming down until Weasley is gone!" he shouted.

Ginny glared. "You think I want to be here?" she asked in annoyance.

"Now children, come inside so we can eat" the Professor said and led them to the kitchen. Harry eventually came when he was hungry.

He sat as far away from Ginny as he could which wasn't very far since Arthur and Minerva made sure they had to sit next to or opposite each other.

Arthur gave Ginny a small nudge and she sighed. "Could you please pass the strawberries, Harry" she said in a calm tone like she had practised which earned a smile from her Dad.

There was about a milion things Harry wanted to say but he was being watched closely by his Aunt. "Of course, Ginny" he said with a fake smiled and passed them to her.

The adults looked at each other with hope that they were finally getting along before they looked back down and saw Harry and Ginny throwing the strawberries at each other in anger.

Minerva took Harry aside after the Weasley's went home. "Harry, I want you to show Ms Weasley some respect" she said.

"Why?" he asked in annoyance but she just sighed.

"Just try and get along" she said before cleaning the mess.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. There was no way he was going to get along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed as he stared out of the window, overlooking platform nine and three quarters. So many thoughts and questions swirled around his mind. However, many new faces cropped up in those thoughts, especially the man called Sirius Black, or how he knew it recently, his Godfather. He didn't understand how he had never even heard about this man until the beginning of that year. Of course, at the beginning of the year, he had thought the man was a murderous lunatic who had escaped from Askaban. Even if that was true, he was his Father's best friend in school, along with Remus Lupin and a rat of a man, Peter Pettigrew. Why had Albus not told him about these men?

He thought he had a right to know about it but apparently, Albus didn't think so. This had got him thinking even more if there was anything else his so called Uncle had conveniently forgotten to tell him about. Was anything the man ever told him, true?

He looked up when everyone in the compartment he was in were leaving to meet their families. With one final sigh and shake of his head, he stood up too and made his way down the train to get off.

"Hey Harry!" a voice called a moment before Seamus Finnigen was walking beside him. "It's a shame about Black escaping" he said with sympathy. Harry gripped Hedwig's cage tighter to control his sudden burst of anger. "Mrs. Potter has probably been worried sick about you, cant even go through one year of Hogwarts without something bad happening to you" he said, trying to ease the tention with a joke.

Harry snorted. "Doubt it" he commented dryly. With everything that had happened over the last year, he had completely forgotten about the red haired spitfire. The reason he dreaded every train ride back home for the last three years. His best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron had been kind enough to mention the fact Harry was engaged to the youngest Weasley in their first year at Hogwarts. He had to admit though, it did keep the fame seeking girls at a distance. Well, most of them anyway.

"Ginny hates me remember. She is probably sorry that I didn't get into more trouble this year" he said.

"No way, she will probably hug you the second you are through that barrier" he said cheerfully and patted him on the back.

Harry inwardly cringed. He hoped not. Before he could say anything, the other Gryffindor had ran ahead and gave him a quick wave before joining a group of students.

At least there was one good thing about going to Hogwarts, Ginny didn't. For some reason that he hadn't quite figured out yet, she attended a school all the way in France instead. He didn't know much about the school except it had the most horrid, blue uniform. He remembered seeing Ginny in it for the first time and laughed which earned him a kick in the shin.

Seamus wasn't completely wrong about when he would go through the barrier. Ginny would be there, she just wouldn't be happy to see him. It was the same every year. No matter how obvious it was that the two hated each other, Albus, Molly and Arther would still try and stick them together.

He knew more about why he had to someday marry Ginny, yet the Prophesy said that it was a girl with red hair so why did it have to be her?

As he looked around the train station, he saw a girl who was looking around too. Her hair was a darker shade of hair then Ginny's and she looked pretty. A lot prettier then Ginny. The girl turned around to face him, looking in the distance for whoever she was searching for. She had a cute smile too and a little dusting of freckles on...

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. He was sure he looked silly when he stopped walking all together and with his jaw practically dropping but there was a very good reason. That pretty girl WAS Ginny!

He couldn't believe how different she looked from the last summer. There was no way this was the same girl. It just couldn't be.

"Are you planning on just standing there all day, Potter?" Ginny asked, irritated.

Harry quickly closed his mouth. Yeah, this was the same girl. "Nice to see you too Gin" he said.

She suddenly smiled and he could have sworn that he felt a flutter in his chest. However, it wasn't him she was smiling at.

"Ron!" she called, waving to her brother so he knew where they were.

"Hey, Ginny" Ron said when he finally saw them. "Everything okay with the Potters?" he grinned which caused Harry to snort with laughter. The only reason his friend was alright with the engagement was because he knew how much they hated each other so after the first few years, it had become sort of a joke between them.

"Peachy" he commented and saw Ginny roll her eyes before she walked outside. As he followed her, he couldn't help looking over her again. Since when did Ginny Weasley look cute?

"Harry" Molly smiled once the two were outside.

"Hello Molly" he smiled politely.

"It is so nice to have you come over today" she said as they walked a fair distance away from the muggles.

"Thank you for letting me" he said. He didn't miss the face Ginny pulled, trailing behind everyone else. "No blue uniform, Gin?" he asked. He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his lips but annoying her was a habit he had not quite outgrown yet.

"Ever heard of a time difference?" she asked back without directly answering his question. Yes, this certainly was the same girl but there was something different about practically everything about her.

Molly had silenced them with a stern look before an argument could start and before he knew it, he was in the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. Once there, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Harry and Ron went up to his room and put their trunks down.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked when he was sure that they were away from anyone else. His expression was awkward, which it always was when he brought up the subject of Sirius.

"I am" he said without thinking about the answer first. It was what he always said now. He couldn't expect anyone to understand what he was feeling so he didn't see the point in bothering his friend about it.

Ron was silent for a moment like he was waiting for soething other then those two sylabuls but finally gave up. "You wont believe what Charlie let slip in his last letter" he said and Harry was thankful for the change of topic.

"What?" he asked with only mild interest.

"Two schools are staying at Hogwarts next year but I'm not sure why" he said.

"Which schools?"

"Durmstrang and... erm, some French school"

"Beauxbatons?" Harry asked, wishing to Merlin that it wasn't that school as he remembered the coat of arms that went with Ginny's suitcase.

"That was it" he nodded. "...What?" he quickly added when he saw the pasty colour of his friend's face.

"The school Ginny goes to" he groaned.

Ron paused his packing as he thought about it before he nodded again. "It is the same school... hey, do you think?" he wondered.

"I know" Harry scowled. Hogwarts was the one place that he could get away from the girl Weasley and now, she might be joining him there two. This was probably Albus' sick idea of a joke.

Without another word, both boys ran down the stairs to Molly and Arther. "Dad, is Ginny going to hogwarts next year?" Ron asked.

"Why would you think that?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"We know that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are joining Hogwarts for something" he said. Harry's one hope that Ginny wouldn't be included was shattered by the man's serious expression.

"Yes, she will be in the group that has been chosen" he clarified.

"What? No way!" came a shrill voice before the girl in question, ran down the stairs. "Cant I stay at my school? I don't want to spend the school year with Potter, holidays are worse enough" she said. Harry completely agreed with her but if Albus had anything to do with this, then there was no getting around it.

"I'm sorry but the names have already been chosen for it" he said which caused both Harry and Ginny to look horror struck.

This could not be happening.

(A/N This is the last huge time leap, the summer between Harry's third and Fourth year if anyone didn't get it)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Ginny scrunched her face a little before turning onto her side, snuggling back into her pillow.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

The young girl breathed a heavy sigh as once again; she found herself trying to block out whatever that noise was.

**Thump. Thump. Crash!**

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around. She scrunched her eyes, seeing the light coming through a gap between her curtains that lit up her room. _What was that annoying sound?_

Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and looked at the time. It was half six in the morning. Unbelievable. Who in their right mind would even be up this early in the morning, no matter making such a loud, annoying thumping noise. Grumbling, she made her way out into the hall and hunted for the cause of her rude awakening.

Naturally, she searched for Fred and George first for obvious reasons but they weren't anywhere to be seen. She walked downstairs, the thumping getting louder until she reached the kitchen.

"Good morning Ginny, dear" she heard before seeing her Mother's bright smile. How she was related to such a morning person, she would never know.

"'Morning, Mum" she yawned, looking around her. "What's that noise?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, it's fine" she offered a smile before making her way back up to her room. She didn't even want to know what it was now but since she was up, she might as well get dressed instead of walking around in her pjs. To her surprise, she wasn't the only one awake at this inhumane time. She heard Harry's voice coming from his bedroom. It sounded like he was talking to Hedwig. Curious, she stopped at his door and peaked inside. Her jaw practically hit the floor at what she saw.

Harry was standing in the middle of his room, talking to his cute owl- yes, she did find Hedwig an absolute cutie, even if she did despise the ground Harry Potter walked on- and he didn't have his shirt on. She felt like such a pervert at this moment in time but if anyone saw him shirtless, there was no way they could blame her for staring. There was no way she could think of him as the same, pail, scrawny boy now. In fact, he was quite the opposite which was what shocked her the most. She suddenly thought that Harry 'fish for brains' Potter was hot... her life was offically over. Her eyes widened automatically when he turned around, glued to his stomach and chest. That is, until she heard him clearing his throat and inwardly cringed at the sound.

"Can I help you?" he asked smugly. When she met his gaze, she saw that irritating smirk and frustrating laughter in his eyes that always made her feel like hexing him. Or even better, punch him in the nose.

"I was checking if you were still asleep" she said, thinking quick but she knew she was being betrayed by the blush that krept across her freckled cheeks.

"Uh-huh" he nodded sarcastically while he put a shirt on, the smug smirk still present.

"I was" she found herself defending her actions. He always annoyed her so easily and that just annoyed her more. Harry was just an annoying person. End of story.

"Sure" he said in a light, teasing voice.

"And what is that supose to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he snorted.

She growled and slammed his door shut before storming to her own room. He was just so... so... Gah. She couldn't even find the right words to describe him. She just knew that she hated him.

(Yes, this is short but it's been so long since I last updated that I just wanted to get this up. I have been having majour writers block for quite a while now

Tes the 'Fred Aholic')


End file.
